Wireless mobile communication technology utilizes various standards and protocols for communication between wireless devices, e.g., a base transceiver station (BTS) and a wireless mobile device. In the third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) systems, the BTS is a combination of an evolved Node Bs (eNode Bs or eNBs) and Radio Network Controllers (RNCs) in a Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), which communicates with the wireless mobile device, known as a user equipment (UE).
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.